When a plan goes wrong
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: His plan didn't go as what he wanted, but he got what he really wanted. 69D


**Pairing : 69D .**

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.**

* * *

**

Mukuro looked at his wrists which had been locked up, and sighed in frustration as he tried to break them off.

He could remember clearly how Dino looked like when he locked him in this room.

* * *

_"You-"_

_"Sorry, but I don't want to get you into serious trouble." Dino sat on the cold floor in front of him._

_Mukuro looked at the suit Dino was wearing, and closed his eyes._

_"You aren't serious."_

_Dino smiled, and leaned forward to Mukuro._

_Their foreheads touched lightly, while his warm lips brushed past his cold ones lightly._

_-._

_-._

_"I'm serious."

* * *

_

"Damn Cavallone," Mukuro cursed under his breath softly as he tried to shake the cuffs off again.

"Sorry, I'm not hearing anything." Dino covered his ears with his gloved hands and walked hastily away from his former student.

Hibari folded his arms and followed behind Dino, "I'm not saying anything, I'm just describing how exactly you behave like a herbivore now."

Dino turned, and looked at the raven-haired prefect questioningly. "How do I behave like one?"

"I thought you are not hearing anything."

It was finally Hibari's turn to walk away from the Cavallone's boss.

Dino sighed and his hand ran through his bright colored hair in frustration, his actions captured in the Cloud Guardian's eyes.

"Where's the illusionist?"

"Where is he?"

Hibari folded his arms and crossed the corridor to his former student.

Dino smiled nervously when a tonfa was found nearing his neck.

"Cavallone, bear in mind that I'm _not_ a herbivore."

"I always know that you are not,"

"Then know not to treat me like one," Hibari hissed.

Dino pushed the tonfa alway from his neck, and took some cautious steps away from Hibari. "K-Kyoya, don't make my wedding my funeral."

Hibari, still glaring at the Cavallone, rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You _aren't_ getting married today, the illusionist will get you away."

"He won't, I forbid him to." Dino grinned.

Eyeing his former teacher suspiciously, "What have you done?" He would bite Dino to death if he had to. He just couldn't stand seeing herbivores-act.

Dino shrugged, and walked away.

"I'm just preventing him from getting killed."

"Kyo-san, where are you going?"

* * *

Hibari opened the door which Dino had been, and pulled open the drawers, ignoring Kusakabe's talking.

Taking the bag out, he unzipped it and searched it, much to Kusakabe's confusion.

"Kyo-san?"

He was never the one to question Hibari's actions, but Hibari's usual expressionless face was replaced by a face that was slightly frustrated.

* * *

Mukuro pulled his wrists closer to him, trying to break the cuffs.

His trident was lying way too far from him, and his wrists were only turning red from all those pulling.

"When I get out,"

He cringed slightly when the blood gushed out from his wounded wrists.

-.

-.

-.

"You will get it, Cavallone."

* * *

Dino's hands moved to his cheeks, and felt the coldness of them.

His hands then slid to his neck, where he could feel a particular object.

* * *

-.

-.

-.

_Dino forced a smile out, and tried to hide his anxiety and anger._

_"Since you are alright, I'm going already."_

_He looked at Mukuro, who was sitting on the bed._

_Dino rushed here after receiving news that Mukuro got into a serious accident and might be leaving here anytime soon._

_And what he saw was a perfectly fine Mukuro._

_Joke, a bad one._

_Prank, a lousy one._

_Turning, he pulled open the door when suddenly the door was kicked close and he felt something cold touching his neck._

_"Chill, lady." Mukuro whispered, and could feel Dino's body stiffening._

_Mukuro secured the necklace around Dino's neck before his arms moved to the slender waist and wrapped them around._

_"A gift for you, pretty."_

_Dino could sense Mukuro smirking behind him, and felt slightly irritated._

_Looking down, he could see the delicate necklace that looked brand new and elegant._

_"Hadn't been seeing you for some time, and hence I decided on buying something for my kitty."_

_Dino sighed, and turned to look at the mismatched pair of eyes._

_"Lady, pretty and kitty. What's more?"_

_Mukuro shrugged, and pulled Dino slightly closer. "You want to hear more?"_

_Dino shook his head and refused straight._

_Those nicknames didn't sound right to him at all._

_Gloved hand ran through bright-colored hair and Dino could hear Mukuro whispering to him again._

_"Don't take it off."_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-.

* * *

_

His hands crept to the back of his neck, and removed the necklace.

-.

-.

-.

-.

-.

Heaving in a deep breath to calm him down slightly, he turned to hear the bells ringing loudly.

The door was pushed open, and rose petals were thrown onto the red carpet.

Dino didn't like this feeling, but would people care?

Trust him, they wouldn't.

Hearing soft footsteps, Kusakabe stood beside him and whispered worriedly.

"Kyo-san went out some time ago, and he hadn't returned."

"Tried calling him?" Dino tried to maintain a smile as he replied, with slight surprise.

Kusakabe shook his head, and Dino bit his bottom lip.

Eyeing his subordinates, he knew this wedding would go in either way.

The bride stared at him, frowning.

Dino wasn't saying anything.

He was hesitating.

"... I do, _perhaps_."

The last word was barely audible.

Soft footsteps were heard, they were probably taking the rings here for him already.

"I do, too, kitty." Mukuro lifted Dino off the ground, securing the waist on his shoulder with his arm.

Dino's eyes widened and tried to think straight.

He was dreaming definitely.

"Why the hell are you here?!"

Mukuro turned and continued walking on the red carpet, ignoring those shocked looks on people and the cursing of the bride.

"Then may I ask, why the hell are you going to marry a girl like her?"

Dino felt himself turning silent, and tried to struggle away from Mukuro's grasp. "Because it's a must, and no one can stop it, including you, idiot..!"

Mukuro smirked slightly as Hibari walked past them, and Dino knew why was Mukuro here already.

"Kyoya...! Y-You...! Get me away from Mukuro, Kyoya...!"

It was certain that Hibari turned deaf ears to Dino's calling.

Mukuro looked at the car that was outside, and rested Dino onto the seat, ignoring his grumbling.

* * *

"If,"

He closed the car door and started the engine, his smirk not leaving his face.

"You're worrying if I might get into trouble by taking you away,"

The car sped off the church in a fast speed, not going to turn back anymore.

"Then think, who am I to give you up because of minor trouble. I have been in prison before, and there's nothing for me to fear about."

Dino stared at Mukuro and he couldn't help but broke into a bright smile.

"You are too stupid, Mukuro."

"How did Kyoya knew I have you locked up there? He's certainly too clever." Dino felt a little guilty for his actions, and bandaged the wrists of Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed, and looked at Dino. "You are too stupid."

Dino tightened the bandage on purpose, and forced a smile out. "In what way?"

Mukuro tried to pull his hand away from Dino, but failed.

"You actually kept the key in your bag, and he could immediately recognize which house did that key belonged to. He knew almost everything about you."

Dino smiled awkwardly, and shifted his seat a little. "Jealous?"

Mukuro turned his wrists, and the stinging pain was long gone. "Not at all."

* * *

There was a moment of silence, before Dino's focus was back onto Mukuro's wounds.

Dino held Mukuro's wrist up, and stared at it with guiltiness.

"Sorry,"

He brushed his lips past the white bandages and closed his eyes.

"_Sorry_."

Mukuro's hand touched the cheek of Dino's lightly, and it was time to say something.

"Got to tell you something."

Dino's eyes were still closed as he remained silent to hear what Mukuro have to say.

Mukuro caressed the cheek lightly, and a slightest smile appeared on his pale face.

"You have been tired of all these uninvited marriages from your family, right?"

Dino nodded his head, of course.

Smiling slightly, he could feel those warm touches of Mukuro on his face. "And so?"

-.

-.

-.

-.

"Leave your family, give up as the Boss of Cavallone family and be my kitty."

-.

-.

Dino's eyes opened immediately and stared at him with utmost surprise.

What had Mukuro just said?

"W-What? I can't just leave the family like that...!"

"All your subordinates that had been close to you are gone already, what is now left are people that are obviously plotting against you. That isn't the family you had once loved."

Dino bit his bottom lip hardly, confused.

Mukuro's thumb slid over Dino's soft lips lightly, signaling him not to hurt himself.

"Create a family with me, that I'm sure you will love."

-.

-.

"Anything but being a kitty, Mukuro."

* * *

Owari.

**Reviews are deeply appreciated and wanted.**

Finally a fic from me after school started and started to make my life so busy! XD

Will be rushing my D18 fics, and thanks for reading! :D

Boo hopes everyone have a niceeeesstt 2010 year! ^_^


End file.
